canadian_horror_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cataclysm: Belize
'The Cataclysm: Belize '''is the third season of the fictional reality competition show ''The Cataclysm. 10 men and 10 women will compete against each other in the ultimate test of strength, endurance, and intelligence, in hopes of claiming the $2,000,000 prize. This season takes place in the Chiquibul National Park of Belize. Tanner Davis, Jared Fife, Shannon Ruth, and winner of the season, Erika Reed, all returned for [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_All_Stars The Cataclysm: All Stars]. Aaron Snider later competed on [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_Resurrection The Cataclysm: Resurrection]. Fife returned to compete for a third time on [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_Immortals The Cataclysm: Immortals - Champions Vs. Avengers]. Format * 'Exemption Challenge: '''The Cataclysm's immunity challenge. The winner(s) is exempt from elimination and selects three other contestants (teams) to compete in the Danger Dome. * '''Danger Dome: '''The Cataclysm's elimination round. Three nominated contestants (teams) compete in a three-way duel to save themselves from elimination. The winner receives the ROR and safety, the second place finisher is safe, and the last place finisher is eliminated. * '''Reward of Redemption (ROR): '''Won at the Danger Dome, this power gives its holder an advantage at the following Exemption Challenge. New Features / Twists * '''Nine Teams: '''For this season, there are only nine teams for the first stage of the competition. The gold team is removed. * '''Twins: '''For the first time in the history of The Cataclysm, there will be two pairs of twins competing. Aaron & Kris and Ashley & Kelsey will secretly play as one person and alternate during the team stage. If their respective teams survive until the solo stage, the twins will be revealed and play as individuals. * '''Final Three: '''Last seen in Okinawa Islands, there will be three finalists in the end. Contestants ''*Note: Aaron & Kris are twin brothers. Ashley & Kelsey are twin sisters. Episode Progress Season Summary Nine men and nine women arrive at their destination to learn that they'll be paired based on their age. Once in teams, Ashley and Aaron each decided to tell their partners about their secret twin. Tanner, Ashley's partner, saw it as an opportunity to make another ally. Contrary to the red team, Tamar was anxious about what effect the twist would have on her game. Believing that the twins will eventually be targets, she became distant from both Aaron and Kris. Team Stage Much to the surprise of their opponents, Quentin and Tori won the first Exemption Challenge. The two oldest contestants were quick to target the most potentially threatening team - Jared and Shannon. The blue team and the brown team soon began a rivalry that resulted in the trading of power throughout the team stage. Following their exemption challenge win, the red team (Ashley and Tanner) faced the influence of Aaron (purple team) and Erika (gray team). They each approached the red team to target the feuding blue and brown teams. Aaron and Erika both saw the move as a win-win situation, as they believed that the red team was just as threatening. Their plan to drag the red team in the rivalry was a success, with the brown team sending the red team in the Danger Dome. After Jacqueline and Mason were eliminated at the Danger Dome, the twin twist was revealed as Kris, Aaron's brother, and Kelsey, Ashley's sister, were revealed to the remaining contestants. The presence of twins shifted the strategies of various players, with former rivals aligning to eliminate the twins. Solo Stage Quentin, Jared, Shannon, and Desmond were the most vocal about their anger with twins competing. They saw the twist as an unfair advantage, knowing that the twins would never put each other in danger. While he planned on maintaining his loyalty to his partner, Tanner agreed to eliminate the twins as well. Unlike the majority, Erika kept her options open. Considering potential power shifts and jury votes, she played both sides of the field. Erika formed a bond with Ashley and Kelsey, while also keeping up appearances with the former blue and brown teams. Jared's and Tanner's exemption challenge wins resulted in the eliminations of Kris and Kelsey, and in-between those victories, Aaron attempted to have Jared or Tanner sent home. Unfortunately for Aaron, his attempt failed. Seeing Aaron as a potential dark horse in the competition, Erika targeted him following her exemption challenge win. She proposed a deal with Tanner because she believed he'd send Aaron home. While using Tanner as a pawn, Erika nominated Tamar as an insurance policy - should Aaron stay, he'd have one less ally in the competition. Erika's plan was a success, and Tamar's elimination soon followed. At the final seven, Quentin and Erika formed an alliance with the former red team of Ashley and Tanner. Seeing Jared and Shannon as strong contenders to win, a final four pact was formed at the expense of Tori. The pact succeeded in eliminating Shannon and Jared, whose eliminations followed Tori's. At the final four, Quentin and Erika made the plan to help Ashley win the final exemption challenge. They agreed that Ashley had no chance in the final three and saw Tanner as a bigger threat. Quentin and Erika again were successful, and following Tanner's elimination, they became finalists along with Ashley. Ashley, Erika, and Quentin faced the jury of nine at the end of the game. Each finalist pleaded their case to jury with varying reasons as to why they should win. Ashley claimed to be a survivor in the game as she managed to make it to the end, despite being a target as a twin. Quentin told the jury that he was the only deserving candidate, as he claimed to have control over the game since the beginning. He also claimed to be responsible for the biggest moves of the season. Erika explained her approach to play "under the radar" as she was constantly making moves without being viewed as a target. She takes credit for pitting the red team against the blue and the brown teams, going after Jared and Shannon in the final six, and taking Ashley to the finals believing she wouldn't win. Ashley ended up facing a lot of criticism from the jury, who expressed their disappointment with how she played. When she claimed to be a survivor, Jared pointed out that she "waved the white flag" the second that the twins were targeted. Shannon gave her opinion on Ashley's game play: "once your allies were gone, you just seemed to give up. You didn't really fight the way Aaron did. You hid behind Tanner and stayed out of the spotlight, and in my eyes, you aren't deserving of the money." Quentin was praised by Desmond and Tanner, who agreed with his domination over the competition. Tori admitted to being worried about the age division, but was impressed by Quentin and was glad to have him as a partner. Although he had support, Quentin also faced complaints about how he played the game. He was criticized by Aaron and Tamar, as they each believed he was taking credit for moves made by other people. Tamar specifically pointed out the eliminations of the twins (Kris, Kelsey, and Aaron), which Quentin wasn't a part of. When he claims to have influenced Jared and Tanner, they both said that their decisions were their own, and not Quentin's. Erika's game play was viewed as the perfect combination of strength, endurance, and intelligence. Kris thanked Erika for remaining on good terms with the twins and not treating them "like the scum of the earth". Aaron, Tamar, Jared, and Shannon all praised Erika for maintaining relationships with everyone and being very calculated about the moves she made. Jared stated that Erika proved herself with her success at the end. Tanner questions about the truth in her statements, believing that Erika was taking credit for Quentin's work. Erika revealed that she brought up the final four plan to Quentin and wanted Quentin by her side because she saw him "as a shield" and felt that his personality would rub people the wrong way. When it came to the voting, Ashley received a single vote from her sister Kelsey. Quentin received the votes of Desmond, Tori, and Tanner. Receiving the votes of Kris, Aaron, Tamar, Shannon, and Jared, Erika's social skills and strategies paid off. By a vote of 5-3-1, Erika Reed was the last one standing. She became the first woman to be crowned the winner of The Cataclysm. Category:Seasons Won By Women Category:Seasons With Three Finalists Category:Seasons Featuring Multiple Winners Category:Seasons Featuring All Star Contestants